A Home Away from Home
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: While getting ready to leave South Park forever, Pip looks back fondly on the small mountain town. Includes some DIP and hints of other pairs, and a few references to Great Expectations. Special surprise inside!


_**Summary: While getting ready to leave South Park forever, Pip looks back fondly on the small mountain town. Includes some DIP and a few references to Great Expectations. Special surprise inside!**_

**A Home Away from Home**

I was about twenty years old when I left South Park forever.

But surprisingly, I wasn't quite as ecstatic about leaving that dreadful town as I should have see, it all happened like this;

"The whole family can't wait to see you again, Philip," My sister told me over the phone a few days prier to my homecoming. "I can hardly believe it, your finally coming home!"

I relished in the thought of returning home to England after all this time in the States. Though both my parents were long gone, I still looked forward to having my old friends and family there to welcome me back. My mind conjured up an image of them standing outside our old country house, they're arms wide open in warm welcoming. Picturing it in my head was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

It was like a dream come true!

The reason for my return was because my fiancé and I were making plans for our wedding. Damien, my high school sweet-heart, had always loathed South Park and it's towns people, claiming he only stayed there for my sake. (or, rather, his father made him go to school there, but he refused to admit to that) He would often tell me how he didn't want to get married and have our future children growing up in that hick-town, like we had.

So he obviously had no qualms about leaving, believing it would be the best thing for us. And for the longest time, I thought I felt the same...

...Until the day came when it was time to go.

I stood in line at the airport, fantasizing about my return to jolly old England. I could hardly wait to see all my old friends and family again, to hear about they're lives and introduce them to my handsome new fiancé. I imagined the look on Estella's beautiful face when she found out my future husband was to be prince of the Underworld would be priceless.

It was what I dreamt about since I first came to America as a child. Yet still, I wasn't happy.

As queer as it sounds, I was honestly sad to leave South Park forever. I should have been delighted, life was like a living hell growing up there! I have so many painful childhood memories from that place, most of which I will carry with me for the rest of my life.

But still, I couldn't bring myself to smile while saying goodbye to that chaotic little town for the last time. I cursed the tears that streamed down my face as I watched South Park slowly disappear from view as we drove away, knowing I would never see it again.

"Don't sweat it Pip, your just emotional about saying goodbye to all our old friends," Damien assured me with that winning smile of his. I believed him, of course. I told myself the same thing over and over again whenever I thought about the move, because it made sense. Why else would I be crying when I should have been cheering in rejoice?

So I wiped the tears from my eyes and settled down in the airport sitting area, calmly awaiting take-off.

The few companions I made in America had been there to see us off. Out of all the people I met while living in the States, Butters, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Wendy were probably the nicest. They were the only ones, besides Damien of course, that stopped bullying me after grade school, and they were the only ones in the whole town of South Park I could truly say I would miss.

And I honestly believed that they were the only reason I felt so troubled...Until Butters said this;

"Gee whiz, Pip, we sure are g-gonna to miss you." He bumped his fists together, an anxious habit he's never been able to break. I remember how Kenny had slung his arm around Leopold's shoulder when the small blond began to tear up."We sure had some g-good times together, huh?"

Good times, yes.

I had almost forgotten about the _good_ times. Some of the best things in my life happened in South Park.

The obvious, of course, was that I met Damien. Sure, we had our ups and downs, (like him setting me on fire at Eric Cartman's birthday party, but he made up for it by reviving me after the whole Mecha-Streisand incident) but what kind of relationship doesn't, right? It all worked out in the end, and that's all that matters.(Though I do still suffer from a few scars...)

Other then that, I had a lot of important "firsts" while living in that small mountain town. I was pushing on seventeen when I got my first drivers license, and about a year later I got my first car. I was so excited when I pulled out of that sleazy car dealership that I drove until the gas tank was nearly empty.

Before that, maybe back in third grade, I had my first kiss. It was with that awkward girl with the wild brown hair from the spelling bee. I never quite learned her name, but I hardly recognized her at the Bay of Pigs Dance with all that make-up on. I think it took me at least an hour to stop giggling long enough to wipe her lipstick from my mouth.

I remember how thrilled I'd been when I had single-handedly won the dodge ball tournament. Though the rest of my team didn't exactly share in my excitement, I thought it was one of my greatest accomplishments.

Yes, those _were _some good times.

I always focused on the bad things -like the endless bullying and lack of acceptance from my peers- but the truth is...I basically lived out my whole childhood in South Park.

It may have not been the greatest place on Earth - in fact, it might have been one of the worst places I've ever been, which is saying a lot since I've literally been to Hell. Damien took me there once to spend the holidays with his family - and even though I never quite fit in there,...it became like a second home to me.

A home away from home, if you will.

Pity I only realized this as I was waving goodbye forever.

Exhausted from our ten hour flight, my fiancé and I finally made it to London. "About time, huh?" Said Damien, holding our bags under each arm. " Can't wait to meet up with your family and finally get settled in." He sounded so haggard, yet strangely determined; I noticed the eager shine to his dark ruby eyes. He wasn't at all anxious about starting a whole new life here.

I wish I were half as brave as him.

We were surrounded by a rushing crowd, lost in all the confusion. It was hot in the crowded airport, and it was getting awfully late. I began to worry that we'd never find my family. But finally Damien grabbed my arm and pointed. "Hey, I think that's them!" And there they were; my old loved ones all stood together, shouting and waving us over.

Overcome with joy, I ran into their arms.

My older sister threw her arms around me, and her husband Joe embraced me with a hard, loving pat on the back. All five of my younger brothers tackled me at once, laughing all in good fun. The ever lovely Estella greeted me with a tender kiss on the cheek and my old chap Pocket hugged me without hesitation. Damien came over and put our luggage down to introduce himself. Everyone welcomed him with open arms.

It truly was a dream come true...

...Yet that night, for the first time in a very long time, I cried.

Not just the normal sad tears running down my cheeks, no, I cried like that often enough. This was real crying, the kind you do when your heart-broken, or if someone passes away.

I haven't cried like that since my parents died.

I was alone in bed, (My sister forbid Damien from sleeping in the same room as me, not until we're married at least) weeping into my pillow, unable to stop. I buried my head under the blankets, but I believe Damien heard me from the next room. He's such a dear, he told my family that I was only crying because I was so happy to be home again.

But the truth is...I was crying because I missed my other home, back in that crazy little town.

I missed my home back in South Park.

* * *

**A/N: Spot the Great Expectations reference, anyone? A special request story for anyone who can name it! XD**

**It's been a while since I posted anything, and I wanna start writing more, so if anyone wants to give me some advise (writing tips, requests, comments) feel free to review and tell me : )**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
